Doctor Who: Utopia
"Utopia" is the eleventh regular episode of series three of the 2005 Doctor Who revival series and the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall, not counting specials. It is the 756th episode of the entire franchise. The episode was directed by Graeme Harper with a script written by Russell T. Davies. It first aired in the United Kingdom on BBC One on June 16th, 2007. It first aired in the United States on BBC America on September 21st, 2007. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was developed by Sydney Newman and the British Broadcasting Corporation. It premiered on BBC One in November, 1963. * This episode is the first chapter in a three-part season finale storyline. * Actor Paul Marc Davis is credited as Paul Marc Davies in this episode. * The main setting of this episode is the planet Malcassairo in the year 100 Trillion. * This is the first time that The Master has made an appearance on the Doctor Who revival series. He previously appeared in the 1996 Doctor Who television movie where he went up against the Eighth Doctor. The Master appears next in "The Sound of Drums". * This is the first and only appearance of The Master in the guise of Professor Yana. * This is the first and only appearance of Chantho, who is the last member of the Malmooth race; dies in this episode. * Actor Paul Marc Davis also played Corakinus in episodes of the spin-off series Class. Allusions * The Tenth Doctor had his hand cut off by the Sycorax leader in his first appearance in "The Christmas Invasion". * This episode includes archival clips from previous episodes including scenes with Rose Tyler, the Sycorax, and the Face of Boe. Quotes * The Doctor: The ripe old smell of humans. You survive. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental human. End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable, that's the word. Indomitable! .... * Jack Harkness: Doctor. * The Doctor Captain. * Jack Harkness: Good to see you. * The Doctor: And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done? * Jack Harkness: You can talk! * The Doctor: Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me? * Jack Harkness: The police box kinda gives it away. .... * The Doctor: When did you realise? * Jack Harkness: Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Ellis Island. Man shot me through the heart, then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, world war one, world war two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin... * The Doctor: painful Ooh! * Jack Harkness: In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew. * The Doctor: That's why I left you behind. It's not easy, even just... just looking at you, Jack, 'cause you're wrong. * Jack Harkness: Thanks. .... * The Doctor: And Utopia is...? * Professor Yana: Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been? * The Doctor: Bit of a Hermit. * Professor Yana: A-a hermit. With, uh, friends? * The Doctor: Hermits United. We meet up every 10 years, swap stories about caves. It's good fun. For a Hermit. .... * The Doctor: You might be out there somewhere. * Jack Harkness: I can go meet myself. * The Doctor: Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with. * Jack Harkness: This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky. See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2007/Episodes Category:June, 2007/Episodes